


[Podfic] Untitled [Fantasy]

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given.</p><p>[Hux wants Ren to be his housewife.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled [Fantasy]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192574) by Anonymous. 



Length: 00:19:29

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Untitled%20%5bFantasy%5d.mp3) (18 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Untitled%20%5bFantasy%5d.m4b) (8.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
